


you are the best thing, that's ever been mine

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of Jake nursing the baby. Peraltiago and baby cuteness.





	you are the best thing, that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my second Jake/Amy oneshot. @nessa007 on tumblr requested a fic where Jake was nursing the baby or just Jake/Amy with kids, so here you go. I don’t really know how I feel about it, but without further ado…

Jake hears it first. The sound of cries from the nursery waking him from his slumber.

He doesn’t want to wake Amy, so he quietly gets out of bed and heads to the nursery where little Mia is making her presence known. She’s a pretty quite baby, for the most part. They had to deal with the lack of sleep like most parents do, but that’s starting to even out a bit more now that she’s around 6 months old.

“Hey, little Mia, what’s wrong?” He says, picking her up from her crib and holding her close. He has always been able to get her to stop crying, he just has ability to calm a person down, he does it with Amy and pretty much everyone else that he knows. So when Mia calms down immediately once she’s in Jake’s arms, he knows it’s because she wanted her daddy to hold her.

Don’t get him wrong, Amy is an amazing mom, it suits her, but Mia is most definitely a daddy’s girl and Amy needs her rest. She’s been so exhausted with the extra responsibilities as sergeant and having to take care of the baby, so Jake is more than happy to take care of Mia and let her get the much needed sleep she needs.

When Amy became pregnant, Jake admits he had some doubts about how good of a father he would be considering how his own father was, but once Mia was placed into his arms after she was born, that all changed. She became his world and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe and loved.

As he sits in the chair with Mia in his arms, he starts to sing Taylor Swift as quietly as he can so he doesn’t wake up Amy. Mia starts to close her eyes again and as he’s rocking her, he also starts to doze off (it is 5am after all) and he is not a morning person.

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Amy starts to stir and rolls over expecting to cuddle into Jake, but instead is left with an empty side of the bed. She wonders where Jake went since it is 5am and he wouldn’t typically be up this early even when they have to go to work. Curiosity getting the better of her, she gets out of bed in search for her husband. When she doesn’t hear any noise from the bathroom or kitchen, she thinks of the one place she hasn’t checked yet, the nursery. She didn’t think of that room first because she didn’t hear any crying, but that is the only place left that he could be. So, she quietly walks toward the nursery and the sight before her makes her heart melt; Jake is sitting on the rocking chair with Mia on his chest as they both snore quietly. Amy quickly goes back to get her phone so she can snap a photo of the two of them.

She knows that Jake had some doubts about being a good father when they found out she was pregnant, but she always knew that he would be. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have Jake and Mia in her life. She knew she wanted kids and while it might have happened soon than she planned for, she wouldn’t want it any other way than it is right now.

Not wanting to wake them up, but also wanting to be part of the little scene before her, she walks over to the where they are and kisses Mia on the forehead. Then she kneels down and runs her hands through Jake’s curls. Slowly, he opens his eyes and smiles.

“Hey babe, I didn’t want to wake you. So, I got up to check on Mia.”

“Well, that was incredibly sweet of you and I honestly didn’t even hear her making any noise, I must have been really tired.”

“You have been really busy lately and I wanted you to get as much rest as possible.”

“Thank you. You’re the best husband ever.” As she touches his face and kisses him tenderly. “I love you, so much. And I love our little family.”

“I love our little family too.” Intertwining their hands as she lays her head on his shoulder.

“Hey, do you want to dance?” He asks in a whisper.

“Jake, it’s 3am. I don’t really think it’s appropriate and we don’t have any music.”

“We are already awake and I can sing, come on, it’s the perfect time.” Amy rolls her eyes at that, but takes his outstretched hand anyway.

He puts Mia back in her crib and then takes Amy’s hand. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they start to sway. Jake softly starts singing ‘Mine’ by Taylor Swift.

As they stand there in the middle of the nursery, Amy’s head on his chest, she thinks, they are the best things that have ever been hers and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at storyinmyeyes on tumblr. :)


End file.
